


Дверь

by Enchantress_Enn, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За самое важное Баки Барнс готов драться до последней капли крови.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дверь

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** квазисмерти второстепенных персонажей

Шаг. Второй. Третий.  
Подошвы отбивают по бетонному полу четкий ритм – почти тот, в котором колотится сердце. Тихая поступь спутника растворяется в этом грохоте.  
Баки давно оставил отступление на откуп рефлексам: сил контролировать каждое действие нет.  
Он не думает – просто делает, что надо: заглядывает за угол, убеждается, что впереди нет засады, сворачивает…  
В бесконечном лабиринте чужие шаги звучат бесконечным эхом возможностей. Дыхания не хватает. Легкие болят от напряжения.  
Шаг. Второй. Третий. Он уже давно не бежит – бредет.  
Подбитые металлом подошвы скользят по бурым пятнам под ногами. Хочется остановиться, сдаться, но Баки не может – надо двигаться вперед. Не ради себя – ради Стива, задыхающегося рядом с ним.  
Шаг.  
– Джеймс. Ты вернулся.  
У застывшей перед знакомой дверью женщины волосы белее снега, а морщин в уголках глаз стало больше, чем помнил Баки. Ей тяжело далась война, забравшая сына.  
Баки невольно улыбается.  
– Мама, – шепчет он.  
Губы трескаются. На языке мерзкий металлический вкус собственной крови. Это мелочи. Он дома. Они дошли. Тут безопасно.  
Он тянет к матери руку в жалкой попытке коснуться, но тут же отдергивает.  
На его пальцах застыла кровь всех тех, кого он убил. Такими руками не трогают святыни.  
– Что же ты, Джеймс, – вздыхает мать.  
Качает головой. Улыбается устало. Кивает на дверь.  
– Весь испачкался. Всегда был поросенком. Давай. Заходи. Заходи же.  
Баки делает шаг. Останавливается. Смотрит на дверь. На мать, которая не торопится ее распахивать. Снова на дверь. Тревога сводит пальцы судорогой. Стив сипло дышит под боком.  
Баки отвечает не за себя. За него. Он не может рисковать. Нет, он не может ошибиться.  
Нож оказывается в руке раньше, чем мозг выдает решение задачи с сотней параноидальных неизвестных. Лезвие входит в бок легко, словно режет масло. Горячая темная кровь заливает руки. Пронзительный крик затапливает пространство вокруг.  
Под ногами становится больше бурых пятен. Баки бьет снова. Лезвие рубит ткань платья, скребет по ребрам. Кажется, кричит та, что была его матерью. Но только когда холодная рука Стива ловит его собственную, Баки понимает – это он выл, скрежетал зубами, рычал и ругался.  
– Все хорошо, – шепчет Стив. – Она мертва. Все хорошо. Она не причинит нам вреда. Успокойся. Пойдем.  
Баки замирает перед закрытой дверью. Путь преграждает женщина в красном. Слишком. Яркая. Помада.  
Он думал так в первую встречу, а сейчас – не думает. Он должен защищать.  
– Джеймс, – зовет его Пегги Картер, но ее Баки даже не слушает.  
Короткое движение – лезвие вспарывает горло. Кровь бьет в лицо, Пегги теряет равновесие, падает, и белая шея ломается. Изуродованной куклой женщина в красном распластана в грязной кровавой жиже под ногами.  
Kak na voyne.  
Следующим умирает старик в военной форме. Джеймс видел его со Стивом. Полковник. Баки не помнит его фамилии.  
Nastavnik.  
Это не важно. Он тоже враг. Как все они. Только тени – у них лишь облик знакомых людей. Они хотят отобрать у него важное. Самое важное.  
Стив хрипит под боком. Он цепляется за плечо тонкими пальцами. Что-то шепчет, и у Баки снова появляются силы на бесконечную войну. Он убивает одного за другим. Под ногами должна быть гора трупов, но они растворяются, оставляя только кровь, которой уже по щиколотку.  
Хрупкая блондинка. Sestra. Смешливый негр. Drug. Милая вихрастая девчушка с веснушками по всему лицу. Sosedka. Pervaya lubov’ Stiva. Массивный мужчина средних лет. Otec.  
Они приходят из темноты. Они зовут по имени и умирают, заставляя Баки срывать голос безудержным печальным криком.  
Он должен sberech’.  
Трое насмешливых пацанов. Banda. Хрупкая брюнетка с большой грудью. Lubovnica.  
Он должен защитить dver’.  
Не пустить. Не отдать. Он должен.  
Последнее тело растворяется в крови, которой уже по колено.  
Баки тяжело дышит. У него едва достает сил держать тяжелеющего с каждым мгновением Стива.  
– Ты смог. Ну же. Баки. Давай. Пойдем. Открой дверь.  
Баки поворачивает голову. Он смотрит в неестественно яркие голубые глаза. Стив – тоже святыня. Больше всего на свете хочется коснуться его щеки пальцами. Но они в крови. Он весь в крови. Он не...  
– Открой для меня эту дверь, Джеймс.  
Нож входит в бок тяжело. Баки кажется, что он режет себя. Все тело скручивает болью. Глаза цвета весеннего неба распахиваются. В них плещется изумление и обида.  
– Как ты? Как? Ты? Понял?  
Они посмели. Взять. Облик. Его. Стива. Нож снова и снова входит в знакомое тело, пока оно не растворяется, как и всего остальные.  
Баки падает на колени. Крови уже по пояс, но ему все равно. Больно так, как не было никогда.  
В крике, летящем по погруженным в кромешный мрак коридорам, – одна концентрированная ненависть. 

Огромная лаборатория пустынна. В углу корчится от боли и смеха спеленатый в смирительную рубашку сотрудник. Доктор в белом халате хлопочет над бессознательным «образцом».  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, чертовски проблемный парень.  
– Вы не стерли его память.  
– Последняя дверь...  
– Меня не волнует.  
– Обер-лейтенант...  
– Вы же сказали, что сегодня осечек не будет. Что ваши телепаты знают, как заставить его открыть чертову дверь! Что вы нашли образ, который вынудит его забыть.  
– Я не понимаю. Данные верны. Стив Роджерс...  
– Чего стоят ваши данные? Мы все еще не властны над его воспоминаниями!  
– Завтра... завтра мы обязательно... мы только разберемся, что не так в нашем обра...  
– Не волнует! Приступайте немедленно!

В кромешной темноте дверь теплая и шершавая на ощупь. Баки приваливается к ней спиной и зовет отчаянно:  
– Стив.  
За стеной надрывно кашляют. Ключ гремит в замке, и дверь со скрипом распахивается. Баки не видит того, кто втягивает его внутрь. Он узнает по краткому касанию губ к подбородку и порывистому объятию.  
– Я дома.  
– Я знаю, придурок. Надолго?  
– Вряд ли. Они вернутся. Они всегда возвращаются. Но ты не волнуйся. Я им не отдам. Тебя.


End file.
